The Path of The Gods
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: For years people that follow that path of the gods have been gone forever. But when people they THINK are demigods come to camp, they find out that the gods have once again chosen people to carry on their path.
1. Chapter 1

Dick was late to class. Again.

Bruce was on a business trip, that _didn't _involve crime, and Dick didn't have Alfred to wake him up.

He also kept forgetting to set his alarm clock.

Miss Dawson glared at him as he walked in, and said simply, "You can consider yourself in detention, again. At least you have Percy for company this time." She says, as Percy comes racing through the door just in time to catch the last part.

"Company for what?" He asks, skidding to a halt.

"Detention, Mr. Jackson."

Annabeth moans, motioning him over to sit by her. Dick slips into his place next to Artemis. "Why are you always late?" She asks, in a whisper.

"I keep sleeping in." He replies.

And with that the class resumes it's normal, boring pace.

* * *

At lunch, Percy, Annabeth and another one of their friends, Nico, sits down beside Barbra, Dick and Artemis. They all sit in silence, until Barbra asks, "So how are you liking Gotham?"

"It's a lot different than California."

"So how is California?" Says Barbra, trying to continue the conversation.

"A lot different than here." Replies Annabeth. "But it's cool."

Barbra and Annabeth try to continue the conversation, but no one joins in.

* * *

Percy tapped his pencil repeatedly against the table. _Thump Tap Thump Tap. _

Percy turns to Dick. "Who teaches detention anyway?"

"Mrs. Eerie." Comes the reply. Dick was doing a handstand on his chair, which Percy doubted was safe, but he wasn't going to stop him.

"Mrs. Eerie." Repeats Percy. "Well, that can't be a good sign."

Suddenly Nico bursts in the door, pushed along by who Percy guessed was Mrs. Eerie.

"Nico di Angelo!" She shrieks. "Destroying school property!"

Nico tried to keep his cool, but it was obvious that his fist were clenching by his sides. "I wasn't destroying school property." He says, desperate to keep calm. "Someone else bashed my locker."

"As if I'm to believe that!" She says, then catches sight of Dick, balancing on the chair. "Get down from there!" She shouts.

The chair that Dick had been balancing on wasn't meant for that anyway, and Mrs. Eerie seemed to of taken him by surprise. He fell, rewarding laughs from both of the other boys in the room.

"I meant to do that." Mumbled Dick as he climbed to his feet.

"That rewards you a _Saturday _detention."

A groan from Dick, but he nods, and climbs back into his seat.

"It's bad enough I have to stay for detention, but what's worse is I have to stay for delinquents like you." She snap, and then starts to transform...into a fury.

Percy yanks out a sword, but she hisses. "Stay back Jackson." She snaps. "I would kill you...but I have orders not to. And I could of killed the Grayson, Gordon and Crock at anytime. There are great things destined for them and you. You should stay away from them." And with that she flew out.

Dick glances in between Nico and Percy. "Why do you have a sword, Who was the bird lady, and why could she of killed me?"

* * *

Wally sighed. Why did his funniness always get away from him...and why did it always end in detention? Oh well. Guess he'd have to live with it. The room was bare except for him and a girl who looked like a punk that was sitting in a corner, her chair leaned up against the wall.

Wally drummed his fingers against the table, not realizing that he was tapping a commercial jingle.

"Can you stop that?" Asks the girl. "I hate that commercial."

"Oh...yeah, sorry."

There was a silence that Wally felt should be filled.

"My name is Wally West. What's yours?"

"Thalia Grace."

"Cool." He says, and then adds, "I like your shirt."

She glances down at her 'Death to Barbie' T-shirt, like she doesn't even look at the clothes she puts on every morning. "Oh, thanks."

And with that, the conversation dies out, and Mrs. Dillrock stomps in. Except she is morphing into a bird lady. Wally gasps, and Thalia pulls out a bow.

"Don't kill me Grace." She snaps. "I could kill you and that other demigod." She says with a quick glance in Wally's direction. "But, unfortunatly my only order is to tell you and West, that you are destined for important things...and that you would do well to stay away from them." And with that she flies off.

Wally looks at Thalia. "You have some explaining to do."

* * *

Roy glances around, and is about to step in a Zeta-Tube to Mount Justice, when an old woman appears.

"Hello dear."

Roy sizes her up, and says, "Okay, I'll bite. Is this some sorta joke?"

"No joke darling. I have a message for you."

"A message." Repeats Roy, doubting that this lady had a message for him.

"Yes! Are you deaf?"

"No..."

"Listen closely then! You are destined for great things...and no matter what anyone says, go after those things."

"What sort of things?" Demands Roy, but the woman disappears. A moment later Roy is gone in a puff of smoke too.

* * *

Three little girls appeared in the living room of Mount Justice, interrupting Superboy's TV watching, which interrupted Miss Martian's cooking, who yelled for Zatanna and Kaulder.

Kaulder, cool and calm as usual, asked the question everyone was thinking. "What are you doing here?" asks Kaulder.

"We're hunters of Artemis." Says one, the oldest, who is about ten.

The other one, a girl of about 9 glances at them and says, "We have a message for you."

The youngest, about 8, seeming egar said, "From Artemis!"

"Our Artemis?" Asked Zatanna, confused. Since when did Artemis have hunters, and send messages through little girls?

"No silly!" Says the youngest. "The goddess!"

"Hello Megan!" Says M'gann with a facepalm. "The greeks beleived in an archer named Artemis!"

"Were you guys playing around?" Asked Zatanna. "And stepped in somewhere that said, 'out of order'?

"Playing?" Asks the oldest, confused. "No. I need to give you this message. You are destined for something great. And you will be told not to go through with it, but do not listen. It is best for Olympus if you go through with it." And then they disappear. Moments later M'gann, Zatanna, Kaulder and Superboy disappeared.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Medium? Like it at all? **  
**I liked writing it, although it took FOREVER.  
Here is my ideas for the teams parents...or path...mwahahhah...you won't find out in forever...or at least the next few chapters.  
**

**Robin-Hades or Poseiden...feel free to take votes...  
**

**Kaulder- Poseiden  
**

**Zatanna- Hecate  
**

**Artemis- Apollo  
**

**Red Arrow- Apollo  
**

**Kid Flash- Hermes  
**

**Barbra- Dunno...feel free to make comments on it.  
**

**Miss Martian- I do not know  
**

**Superboy- Ares  
**


	2. The Really Annoying, Really Quick AN

**Artemis: Hi.  
**

**Everyone: Hi  
**

**Artemis: This is a really quick authors note. (Yeah, I know, I hate those too.) First of all, I don't own Young Justice or Percy Jackson, no matter how much I want to. Secondly, I wanna thank, Anon, Random Obsession, Pacifica Luna Diana, jj, donotdisterb, Aranel43, for reveiwing, and all those people who favorited and Story Alerted. Third I wanna say, that I have a poll on their parent choices. Of you'd like vote, because I can't go farther until I could get a few more votes and opinions.  
**

**Thanks,  
**

**Artemis  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Percy, Nico and Annabeth stood, studying the three bewilder teens, sitting at a McDonald's table. Percy gave Annabeth a, _How about you start things off _glance. She shoots him a glare, but starts.

"So, uh, guys," She starts. "You know about the Greek gods...right?" She asks, as if everyone should know about them.

Barbra and Dick give knowing nods, and Artemis nods too, but you can tell that she only has a vague idea.

"Well sometimes a mortal catches their eye, and they have kids. Demigods."

"And you're their kids?" Clarifies Barbra.

"Yeah. Athena. Poseidon and Hades." Percy replies, pointing to Annabeth, himself and then Nico.

"You expect me to believe this?" Asks Artemis. "You guys must be on some kind of medication."

"You have dyslexia and ADHD. You probably grew up with a step-dad or without knowing your real parents and weird things always seem to be following you." Says Nico, matter-of-factly.

"No to the parent thing, yes to everything else." Says Artemis.

"I have dyslexia and ADHD," Says Dick. "And weird things are always following me. But I knew both of my parents." He tells them, looking down slightly.

"Never knew my mom, and I have ADHD." Barbra says. "But I don't have dyslexia."

A quick glance was exchanged between the three demigods.

"Why don't we take you to a camp for demigods?"

* * *

Thalia looked at Wally critically. He glared at her. "There's no need to look at me like that. I wasn't the guy who pulled out the bow and tried to shoot that bird-lady."

"Okay. Ya know about the Greek gods, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I don get something outta school. Although I'm not seeing why that's important."

"So they have kids sometimes. And I think your one of those kids."

"Are you serious?" he demands irritably. "I want the truth, not some joke!"

"I'm not joking." She replies, just as irritably. "My dad's Zeus."

He glares at her. "I don't want something complicated, just answers about the bird-lady!"

"I'm not lying. You want to be shown your a demigod? Come with me."

* * *

Roy landed outside a huge white gate with the words, Κατασκήνωση αίματος Μισό, engraved on it. He glanced at the strange letters for a moment, and they started to scramble themselves. He blinked, thinking it was his dyslexia kicking in. And then they scrambled to read, Camp Half-Blood.

_That's a new trick, _He thought to himself, climbing to his feet.

He glanced through the gate, glancing over the fountain near the entrance, the lake in the background, the forests, the climbing wall. He doubted Batman could think up something this good. Cabins dotted the ground, as well as what looked like a huge house with a full around patio. He sighed, and started toward the gates. His best chance was to ask these kids where he was.

He had barley stepped in the gates, when he was faced with a red headed girl, about 17, her nose wrinkled. Her reddish hair was frizzy and had faded orange a little, from the sun. Her eyes were a bright emerald green, and her skin was tan, obviously from time in the sun. She wore and orange t-shirt with a Pegasus on it, and a pair of capri's with paint splattered all over them. What surprised Roy even more was the fact that she was barefoot. "Who are you, and how did you get here?" She demands.

"Um, Roy and an old lady."

"An old lady?"

"Yeah." He replies, shifting from one foot to the other, finding the red head irritating. "Don't ask me any more. My head already hurts."

She grins slightly at that. "Chiron'll wanna see ya." She says, already beckoning for him to follow.

* * *

Unlike Roy, Zatanna, Kaulder, M'gann and Superboy found themselves in the main room of the Big House. A pudgy man, in a tight, lepoard shirt, and purple jogging shoes. (Which was ridiculous, because it was obvious the man had never jogged a day in his life.) His black hair is curly and uncombed, so black that it looks purple. He had a red face, and blue eyes, but they had tints of purple.

He looked at the newcomers, gave a huge sigh, and shouted, "Chiron! New ones!"

* * *

Chiron heard Dionysus calling for him for the millionth time that day, right as Rachel was making her way over to him. And he'd rather deal with Rachel right now.

"Chiron!" She calls, her voice carrying.

He trots over to Rachel, and as he comes closer, he sees the slightly miffed teen following her closley.

"Hey Chiron!" Says Rachel easily. "This is Roy."

The boy to a stop next to Rachel. He studies Chiron, obviously taking in the fact that he's a centaur, and then sighs. "Look, I didn't ask for this. All I want is a few answers, to go back home and take a Tylenol. That's it. Simple."

"You will get answers." Replies Chiron. "In the meantime, why don't we head to the Big House."

* * *

_FWEEEEET! _Rang across the field as Percy whistled.

"Okay." Says Artemis. "You're all mentally ill. What is that supposed to do?"

"Give it a sec." Replies Percy, slightly distracted.

"I could just shadow travel us back to camp..." Says Nico.

Annabeth glares at him. "Thank you for your contribution Nico, but could you really shadow travel all of us back to camp? If you can, why don't you shadow travel all of us to school every morning?"

Nico glares back, but stays silent, although you can hear him muttering something about a 'bossy know-it-all Athena child'.

Artemis is grinning at the quick exchange, when a huge dog bursts through the door shadows, licks Percy, and turns to all the other kids in the clearing. She trots over to Nico next, sniffing him as if the boy had hidden a steak in his jeans.

"Cool!" Says Dick, obviously loving this to some extent.

"Hop on." Orders Percy, sliding on to the dog's back, and extending a hand.

Dick ignores Percy's hand and leaps up on to the dog.

"No." Says Barbra firmly. "There is no way in-No. I'm not getting on that thing."

"It's a huge intimidating hellhound. She's as big as a hummer and scarier, but she's never been known to bite anything other than monsters." Says Percy with a grin.

Barbra looks at Artemis. Artemis shrugs, and takes Percy's hand, climbing on the monster. "No." Says Barbra. "You guys can't just ride off on that-that-"

"Hellhound." Supplies Percy.

"That hellhound going to some camp in Long Island, New York, that we know nothing about. We are not."

"Speak for yourself Babs." Says Dick, grinning.

"Dick, what'll Bruce say?"

"I'll tell him..." He says.

"Com' on." Coaxes Artemis. "Live a little.

* * *

**My friend is always telling me that-live a little. **

**I do!  
**

**I swear!  
**

**I just do it in my books...  
**

**Okay guys...  
**

**Disclaimer: Do you _think _I own Young Justice or Percy Jackson? Do you _think _I'm some billionare that can buy these characters? Ahh, why do I long to own them, yet never get anywhere with that hope?  
**

**Check out my poll! PLEASE? No, I am not asking in a dignified fashion. I'm begging.  
**

**I'm also begging you to reveiw.  
**

**Flames will be used to light my stove, so I can make cookies.  
**

**(::)  
**

**:D  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Barbara was thinking of about a million other things that she could be doing with her life that didn't involve riding a giant hell hound into a tree. She really didn't think that she was a demigod. Just because you have ADHD and lose a parent didn't mean that you were a demigod. But Annabeth, Percy and Nico had drug the three 'demigods' on to the hell hound.

* * *

Artemis was thinking that the worst that could happen was that they were kidnappers. Then they'd figure out that they messed with the wrong people. Dick was a little troll, Barbara had mad martial arts skills, and a dad for a cop, and Artemis could shoot. She also wondered if this was just a dream, even if it was it was turning out to be a pretty awesome dream.

* * *

Dick was pretty sure that Camp Half Blood was the coolest place that he'd ever been. There was a huge mountain/volcano that people were climbing, woods, several training centers, strawberry gardens, a river, cabins, and a big house in the middle of it all. Then there was the fact that there were people hanging out, talking to each other, fighting with swords, practicing archery, whatever they felt like doing.

Dick felt almost instantly at home.

* * *

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood," Said Percy with a wave of his hand.

"This...this is pretty epic." Said Artemis, glancing around.

Barbara slid off the hell hound, with Annabeth close behind her. "We need to go home." Barbara said in a weak voice.

"Home?" Demanded Dick with a snort. "Why would we pass up a perfectly good adventure?"

"Um, because none of this is real." Murmured Barbara, glaring at him. "How can this be real?"

"Well, it is real." Said Percy with a smile. "Get used to it."

"Relax Percy," Said Annabeth. "It's a little hard to digest."

Percy scoffed. "After everything that happened this morning she can't believe it?"

Annabeth stalked off, and Percy groaned, trotting after her.

"Sure," Retorted Nico. "Leave me here with them."

"Um, was that an insult?" Questioned Artemis, standing in front of Nico. "'Cause it sounded like it."

Nico sidestepped Artemis, and made a come on motion. With that, the group headed toward a big house in the middle of the camp.

"We're not done with this-" Grumbled Artemis.

* * *

"The girls bathroom?" Repeated Wally in disbelief.

"What's so hard to digest about that?" Asked Thalia, stopping outside the entrance to the girls bathroom.

"Well, I'm a guy! I'd never live that down!"

"I have to message Chiron, and I'm not about to go in the guys bathroom." Thalia retorted.

"Who's Chiron? And why can't you just message him with a _phone?_" Wally asked, glaring at Thalia, and pulling back a few steps.

"Cause phones attract monsters," Said Thalia with a roll of her eyes.

"Well excuse me." Groaned Wally. "So how _are _you going to message _Chiron?_" Said Wally, in that kind of tone you use with crazy people.

"Iris Message. Gods, can you be a little more argumentive?" Demanded Thalia, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, well you're worse then Artemis." Replied Wally, with a glare.

"Don't ever insult Artemis," Said Thalia, turning on him with an icy glare.

"Wait-You know Artemis?" Questioned Wally.

"I'm going in," Said Thalia, ignoring his question. "Are you coming or waiting out here?"

"Out here," Wally replied.

About ten minutes later, Thalia came out of the bathroom and grabbed Wally's wrist. "C'mon. We're going outside."

"First the bathroom, then outside." Said Wally in exasperation.

"Chiron's sending someone to pick us up." Thalia said, ignoring Wally's comment.

Thalia dragged Wally outside, and they stood there on the school grounds. The sun was setting, casting an orangish glow on everything. Thalia's eyes were set on the small grove of trees on the edge of school property.

There was a shimmer in one section, and then where the shimmer was, a huge black dog, the size of a hummer bounded out of the trees. A guy about fourteen years old slid off the dog's back.

He was dressed in a black jacket, which covered a gray v-neck t-shirt. A pair of black skinny jeans covered the top of his black converse. A skull necklace hung from his neck, and his shaggy black hair hung in his eyes. He crossed his arms and gave Thalia a look.

"Chiron didn't tell me that _you _were picking us up," She retorted, returning the glare.

"I didn't know that we were resorting to terrifying new demigods, pinecone face." Said the guy, sticking out his tongue.

"Your dog scared him death breath." Said the girl in return.

"Standing right here!" Exclaimed Wally, glancing between the two bickering teenagers.

"How could I forget." Said Thalia sarcastically. "Wally, this is Nico, aka, Death Breath, Emo kid, Goth dude, skeleton guy, and whatever else you want to call him."

"And this is pinecone face," Said Nico.

Wally wondered if this was how his friends felt when he and Artemis fought. "Can we go-wherever we need to go?"

"Yeah, maybe if pinecone face here would cool her jets." Nico replied, sliding back on the dog.

Thalia snorted, and walked over to the dog, sliding on the dog's back. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Asked Thalia.

"I have to get on that thing?" Said Wally in disbelief. "It's a giant dog!"

"And your problem is...?" Nico said, raising his hands in a questioning gesture.

"Nothing," Said Wally, seeing that glare that Thalia had again. "-Nothing." He climbed aboard the dog, and then Nico patted it's shoulder and the dog raced into the nearest tree.

* * *

**I'm so sorry. I meant to work on this story, I really did. Then shortly after I started it I got major writers block, even though I know where I want this to go and every thing.**

**Cookies?**

**I'll update sooner next time-I promise. This was just a filler, but the action and suspense will build up soon.**


End file.
